Baby Got Back
by Cutthroat Pixie
Summary: Spain/Romano: Spain just can't resist the extra junk in Romano's trunk.


Title: Baby Got Back  
Pairing: Spain/Romano  
Summary: Spain just can't resist the extra junk in Romano's trunk.  
Notes: Written for the Hetalia kink meme (http: // hetalia _ kink . livejournal . com)

* * *

While both the Italies, North and South, possessed voracious appetites, Veneziano seemed to have a higher metabolism than his older brother. That seemed to be the only explanation, anyway, as the younger Italy could eat and eat and eat, unendingly, with minimal exercise, and not gain a single pound, while Romano actually had to work at keeping himself in shape.

He wasn't always so great about keeping the pounds off, however, which was why Spain found himself in quite the predicament.

Ever since his cute, tomato-faced Romano had grown into a lanky young man, Spain had of course found him attractive-- how could he not? The boy had become a handsome young man, and Spain, country of passion that he was, would never be one to deny that. The fact that, atop the toned frame Spain knew Romano had, some of Romano's baby fat refused to go away really only added to the attraction.

"Mm, Lovi~," Spain cooed, placing hands on Romano's softened hips. "Somebody's been eating too many pizzas."

Not that he was complaining. Not at all, his hands started wandering over Romano's flesh, poking and pinching at the skin, not getting very far before Romano pulled back with a yell of protest.

"What the fuck?" Romano punched Spain in the arm, causing the older nation to recoil ever so slightly. "Get away, you bastard." He righted his shirt, pulling down the fabric that had ridden up during Spain's exploration, blushing in embarrassment over the way his clothes had grown just a little tight as of late. He hadn't been spending enough time running away from England, obviously.

"But you're so cute!" Never one to be put off for long, Spain jumped at Romano again, the force of his hug knocking the two men to the floor.

"Oomph." Romano glared at Spain and rubbed his head.

Spain grinned and moved down to lay his head on Romano's stomach. "You make a great pillow, Lovi."

"It's not time for siesta, asshole, get off me."

Instead of obeying, because really, Spain never obeyed, he lifted up Romano's shirt once more and licked over the skin beneath, tongue trailing up over the ever-so-slight curve of Romano's stomach. Any protests Romano may have been attempting died.

For a few seconds, anyway.

Blushing an even deeper shade of red than before, Romano pushed Spain off and jumped to his feet.

"Aw, Lovi, you look just--"

"Like a tomato, yeah yeah," Romano finished. "I know, you don't need to point it out all the fucking time."

"I'm not making fun, Romano, you know I love your cute tomato-face." Spain grinned at the further reddening Italy, taking advantage of the way Romano was avoiding looking at him to slip his arms around the younger nation once more.

All that skin beneath his fingertips, flushed and pushing at it's fabric confines, all Romano, all .beautiful... It was just too much.

"_Muy bonito_," he murmured, pressing feverish kisses to those plump, red cheeks he so adored. "_Estoy loco por ti._"

"B-bastard..." Romano groaned, begrudgingly leaning into Spain's embrace.

Spain continued his exploration, dipping fingers into soft curves, kissing along Romano's jawline, his neck, his shoulders, eventually removing Romano's shirt once the other man gave a slow nod of his head-- the closest Romano would ever come to actually saying he wasn't opposed to Spain's advances.

Trouser and pants and shirts were soon shed, leaving nothing between Spain and that beautiful body he so desired. He licked his lips, taking in the feast that was laid out before him.

Romano rolled his eyes and started walking off in the direction of Spain's bedroom, giving Spain an eyeful of his pert, round ass (he may have waggled, just a bit, and _oh_ Spain was going to get him for that one).

"You coming, idiot Spain?"

_Oh, I'm going to be_, Spain thought, following behind Romano and revelling in the shriek he got as payment for the sharp pinch he placed on Romano's arse.

Romano lay back on Spain's bed, smirking smugly when Spain seemed to be able to do nothing but stare. "You're totally useless, you know?"

Spain blinked back to life and practically lunged at Romano, tongue and lips and teeth claiming every inch of skin he could get to. He happily noted every single moan that passed Romano's lips, made sure to pay extra mind to rubbing and stroking Romano's plump behind.

"_Dio_, Spain, hurry the fuck up."

Spain laughed and licked up the side of Romano's length, the vibrations passing his lips causing a shudder to go threw Romano's body. He watched as the expanse of Romano's stomach rippled slightly, and he knew that Romano's impatience had definitely passed onto him.

Grabbing some lube out of his bedside table, he quickly prepared Romano before pulling his lover up. Ignoring the confused look on Romano's face, he laid down, moaning when Romano finally got what he was going for, the noise turning into a loud cry when Romano's tight heat was slowly pushed down onto his stiff erection.

He shifted, head up, wanting to see as much of that beautiful body before him as possible, the sight of Romano bouncing on top of him the thing to eventually drive him to the brink of climax, the other's name spilling over and over past his lips as his vision blurred and heat filled his mind.

It wasn't long before he felt a familiar wetness spread over his stomach.

Both nations settled into the end of their orgasms, sated and sleepy and oh so satisfied.

"Mm, _te quiero_, Lovi," Spain whispered, kissing Romano's still flushed cheeks.

"Shut up and go to sleep, you goddamn chubby chaser."

"You so love it," Spain said with a chuckle as he began to drift off, knowing that Romano's sarcastic, "Oh, totally," was most definitely a positive response.


End file.
